Perfect Family
by blueberrybiancxx
Summary: "You know what, i will never change anything about this family. It's Perfect. " She said. Songfic to The Best Day by Taylor Swift. R


**Hello guys! Long time no see, eh? haha.**

**well, i haven't been updating 'Say That You Love Me' in a while. And that is because, Chapter 5 is gonna be extra long, like super duper long so it's a little hard to write. Bear with me please? :)**

**Anyway, THANK YOU so much for AbbieLovesChanny for dedicating a oneshot to me. So i guess this is dedicated to you. Although, it's not as good as your oneshot.. but that will do, i guess.. hmm**

**So, yeah.. read on!**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**ι ∂σи'т σωи ƧƜΔƆ. ƨσяяʏ . :)  
**_

* * *

**Perfect Family**

She took a deep breath before walking on the stage. As soon as the people saw her, they screamed at the top of their lungs, excited to watch her. She, being shy, nervously smiled before getting her guitar. Singing is her passion. She always heard her mother sing when she was a little kid, and she inspired her to be who she is now. She took another deep breath before speaking into the mic.

"Hi everyone! " A round of screaming and hoots was heard.

"I'm gonna perform a new song today, i hope you guys like it." She said before strumming her guitar.

"Go Danielle Abbie Cooper!" One of the audience shouted.

**Danielle's POV**

I strummed the first chord on my guitar. I remember the day i wrote this song.

_I was backstage at my first tour, chilling before the concert starts. I looked over to the other side of the room and saw my mom. The beatiful, ever loving, Sonny Munroe.. er.. Cooper. She's always there for me, especially on my concerts. She's there to support me and cheer for me. She said this is one of her dreams that never came true. And she was lucky that it did to me. My dad, Chad Dylan Cooper, was probably the luckiest guy in the whole world for having the chance to marry my mom. He said he was always in love with her, even when he's still 17. He's just too much of a coward to say anything. Suddenly, a simple line past through my mind _

'_And i love you for giving me your eyes, Staying back and watchign me shine and, I don't know if you knew, so i'm taking this chance to say, that i had the best day with you today. '_

_That's when i knew what i had to do._

"  
**I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on****  
****I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run****  
****Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold****  
****I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home**

**I don't know why all the trees change in the fall****  
****But I know you're not scared of anything at all****  
****Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away****  
****But I know I had the best day with you today"**

I looked out the crowd and saw my bestfriend, Hayley Harris, daughter of Tawni and Nico Harris. I know, shocker right? Not really. We already expected this, but the world was shocked that Aunt Tawni would date a goofball like my Uncle but, i guess true love conquers all.

Anyway, she was there when i was thirteen and i'm bullied at school. She and my mom helped me through it all. I love them! This next verse on my song is somehow dedicated to her. And also my mom. Well, you'll understand.

"**I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean****  
****I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys****  
****And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away****  
****And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names**

**I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school****  
****But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you****  
****Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay****  
****But I know I had the best day with you today"**

I smiled at my father, Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of his generation. He thought me to stand up for all the person who picks on me. He helped me survive all the craziness when i first entered showbiz. I love him so much and i'm so grateful to have a father like him.

"**I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger"**

I have one brother named Austin David Cooper. My mom and dad had a weird pattern on the letters A-D-C . My Dad's initials are C-D-C. My mom's are A-M. Mine's are D-A-C . We're getting off the point.

The point is, my brother, who chose to go to College instead of getting into showbusiness like me,is actually a lot more better than i am. He is one heck of a singer/guitarist/actor. He said he would pursue his career after College. Last time i saw him was christmas last year. I looked out the audience and gasped silently on the mic. It was my brother, sitting right next to my dad. I was utterly surprised.

**"God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am****  
****I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run****  
****And I had the best days with you"****  
**

Lastly, I finally looked at my mom. There she is, the lovely as ever, Allison Munroe-Cooper. She smiled encouragingly at me. She is the best mom anyone could ever have. So supportive and loving. Fact, she never hit me, not even when i was little. I love her, probably too much.

"**There is a video I found from back when I was three****  
****You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me****  
****It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs****  
****And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world**

**And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall****  
****I know you were on my side even when I was wrong****  
****And I love you for giving me your eyes****  
****For staying back and watching me shine****  
****And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say****  
****That I had the best day with you today"**

"Goodnight everybody!" I yelled into the mic and went backstage. I saw my family waiting for me.

"You were amazing sweetie!" My mom hugged me. "Thanks mom."

"Austin! Get over here!" I hugged my brother. I missed him!

"My baby girl is growing up. Forgetting to give her daddy a hug. " My dad whined from behind me. I let go of Austin and hugged my dad.

"You know what, i will never change anything about this family. It's Perfect. "

* * *

**Crappy ending! IKR ? sorry. :))**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! :D**

**Love yall !**

**& BTW, Demi is back on Twitter!**

**YAYYYYYYYYYYY !**

**And another BTW, follow me on twitter?**

**delenaswiftx . thankyouuu . :)**

**ok.. uh, bye**

**xo,**

**Biancx**


End file.
